Ellos no son del clan
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Porque cada uno pertenecía a un clan que era rival del otro... y aún así seguían siendo hermanos legítimos de sangre. ¿Pero eso es lo que en verdad importa? Cuando los ideales y la sangre chocan. Song-fic con la canción 'Él no es del clan' del Rey León; dedicado a Itachi y Sasuke respectivamente.
1. Itachi no es del clan

**Itachi no es del clan.**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y la canción con la que he hecho este song-fic no me pertenecen. Cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Deshonra!<strong>_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

Deshonra. Desgracia. Esas eran las palabras que todo el mundo utilizaba para describir a Itachi Uchiha. Lo veían como "_la deshonra del clan Uchiha" _o también "_la peor desgracia que pudo haber sucedido a Konoha_".

_**¡En su mirada se ve la maldad!**_

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Mentira!**_

Ese asesino, objetivo de muchas maldiciones, se encontraba en uno de los escondites que antiguamente usaban los Uchiha para reuniones especiales o para protegerse de un enemigo. Estaba recapacitando por todo lo sucedido a lo largo de su vida.

Cerró sus ojos, agotado. Todo fue completa oscuridad, como a la que estaba próxima si seguía utilizando su Mangekyō Sharingan. Y en medio de esa oscuridad, se vio reflejado a sí mismo hace años, cuando aún tenía 13 y notó que su mirada había cambiado considerablemente. Antes sus ojos eran cálidos y apacibles, ahora eran oscuros y penetrantes.

Su mirada era el reflejo de su alma corrompida.

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Vergüenza!**_

_**Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó.**_

El que antes era un chico prodigio ahora era un problema que debían exterminar. El talento que tenía utilizado para el mal, que desgracia. ¡Una vergüenza para su aldea, el haberlo acunado tan bien y haber recibido a cambio una bofetada certera como pago!

Todos aquellos que no sabían la verdad sobre él y sus intenciones susurraban lo mismo.

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Mentira!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Vergüenza!**_

Esas palabras taladraban en su cabeza una y otra vez sin parar.

_**¡Un forastero será!**_

_**En su mirada se ve la maldad.**_

_**¡Nos veremos, hasta luego!**_

Al entrar en Akatsuki, había adquirido una actitud de forastero. Dado que los miembros de la organización debían acostumbrarse rápidamente a una vida sedentaria. Viajando continuamente, escondiéndose ahora que habían llamado la atención. Más de lo debido.

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Mentira!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Vergüenza!**_

Y seguían resonando en su cabeza esas palabras, pero a él no le importaba. Era costumbre para él. Y si sus planes se llevaban a cabo con perfección, nada más importaba.

_**¡Lárgate lejos, traidor!**_

_**Trajo problemas desde que llegó.**_

_**¡Nos veremos, hasta luego!**_

Palabras tácitas que recibió la última vez que visitó Konoha.

_**¡Él creció con rencor!**_

_**Indefenso y sin amor.**_

Su adolescencia la vivió con compañeros que sentían odio y rencor a su respectiva aldea por razones propias. Personas que no estaban dispuestas a dar o recibir amor, y que la única vida que les importaba era la propia.

_**¡Déjenlo ya marchar!**_

_**Más nunca lo olviden, ¡perdón no tendrá!**_

Él no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Jamás lo haría. Y aún si se arrodillaba pidiendo perdón, sabía que ni los Uchiha ni los habitantes de Konoha se lo darían.

_**Pues él no es del clan.**_

_**¡Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan!**_

_**Él no es del clan.**_

Desde el día en que había decidido serle fiel a la aldea; desde el día que aceptó las órdenes de Danzo; desde el día que masacró a su familia; desde ese día él ya no pertenecía a los Uchiha.

_**¡Nos mintió, alguien más!**_

_**Pero no esta vez.**_

Les mintió a todos. Sus amigos, familia, compañeros. Inclusive a Akatsuki. A Sasuke. Les había engañado y ellos no sospechaban de sus objetivos.

_**Pues él tiene la marca de la maldad***_

_**Y sabemos que nunca será del clan.**_

_**¡Él no es del clan!**_

Su figura representaba miedo. Traición y maldad.

Su fama intimidaba a cualquiera con dos dedos en la frente.

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Deshonra!**_

En ese momento apareció Sasuke ante Itachi, dispuesto a comenzar la pelea definitiva entre los hermanos Uchiha. Era la hora, al fin se acabaría la vida llena de deshonra y desgracia que llevaba.

Por qué Itachi dejó de ser del clan Uchiha hace mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero les haya gustado!<br>**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Sasuke no es del clan

**Sasuke no es del clan.**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Así cómo las canciones que utilizo para hacer los song-fics. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Deshonra!<strong>_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

Tan sólo el haber dejado la aldea lo convertía en una deshonra. Pero el unirse a Orochimaru lo convirtió en una desgracia para la aldea.

Ahora era un renegado.

_**¡En su mirada se ve la maldad!**_

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Mentira!**_

Desde que peleó con Naruto en el Valle del Fin, sus ojos habían cambiado radicalmente. Mostrando odio e indiferencia.

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Vergüenza!**_

_**Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó.**_

Problemas dio a Konoha. Puso en peligro a un escuadrón de persecución que intentaba rescatarlo. Casi mató a Naruto y se fue justamente con uno de los ninja más peligroso según el Libro Bingo.

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Mentira!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Vergüenza!**_

Ahora tenía una fama similar a la de su hermano ante el mundo. Pero claro, nadie tenía conocimiento del infierno que era perder a tus seres más queridos. Por eso no importaba, ¡que susurraran a sus espaldas! Su merecido les llegaría algún día.

Ser escoria ante el mundo no era relevante. No si sus objetivos se cumplían.

_**¡Un forastero será!**_

_**En su mirada se ve la maldad.**_

_**¡Nos veremos, hasta luego!**_

Con Orochimaru aprendió muchas técnicas. Viajando constantemente, se vio obligado a participar en masacres que fomentarían su poder. Él jamás había matado a ninguna de sus víctimas, las dejaba moribundas.

Porque sólo deseaba matar a una persona: Itachi Uchiha.

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Mentira!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Vergüenza!**_

Aún seguían comparándolo con él. Como la escoria y vergüenza de los Uchiha, la deshonra de Konoha y más. La lista seguía y seguía. Pero a él jamás le gustó que le compararan con su hermano. Por eso, quien se atreviera a insinuar que eran parecidos en lo más mínimo, pagaba por tal osadía.

_**¡Lárgate lejos, traidor!**_

_**Trajo problemas desde que llegó.**_

_**¡Nos veremos, hasta luego!**_

Él no tenía intenciones de regresar a Konoha. Asimismo sabía que la mayoría de los habitantes le despreciaban. A lo mucho, Naruto y Sakura hacían aún el esfuerzo por él. Pero jamás regresaría.

_**¡Él creció con rencor!**_

_**Indefenso y sin amor.**_

Nadie en la aldea, salvo Naruto, podría entenderlo. Todos con una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones. Inclusive Naruto no lo entendía por completo. Si bien el Uzumaki entendía el dolor de la soledad, no era lo mismo haber sido huérfano desde antes de tener memoria a perder a tus padres abruptamente por tu ejemplo a seguir.

_**¡Déjenlo ya marchar!**_

_**Más nunca lo olviden, ¡perdón no tendrá!**_

Naruto y Sakura estaban encaprichados con él, pero era la única conexión que tenía aún con la aldea. Porque sabía que nadie más pondría las manos al fuego por él.

_**Pues él no es del clan.**_

_**¡Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan!**_

_**Él no es del clan.**_

Él ya no pertenecía al clan que poseía la Voluntad de Fuego. Porque según las palabras del Tercer Hokage, cada individuo de la aldea formaba parte de una familia que debía proteger. Eso los hacía un clan.

Y él los traicionó. Cumpliendo con su deber como Uchiha.

_**¡Nos mintió, alguien más!**_

_**Pero no esta vez.**_

Irónico era que al igual que su hermano traicionó a la familia que lo acunó.

Itachi no era bienvenido con los Uchiha. Pero Sasuke ya no era bien recibido en Konoha.

_**Pues él tiene la marca de la maldad***_

_**Y sabemos que nunca será del clan.**_

_**¡Él no es del clan!**_

Él poseía los ojos y la sangre de un clan maldito, sin saberlo. Su instinto propio y ser heredero del hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos le hacía odiar a Konoha y a los Senju -emparentados con los Uzumaki por ser herederos de hijo menor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos- Todo por una ira que fue traspasando generaciones hasta rayar en lo ridículo.

Estaba marcado desde el día en que nació como un Uchiha. Era su destino.

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Deshonra!**_

_**¡Desgracia!**_

_**¡Deshonra!**_

Sasuke llegó al escondite de los Uchiha donde se encontraría con su hermano.

Al verlo, sentado como si se sintiera superior a todo el mundo, gruñó. Ahora no se le escaparía, ¡sería la batalla definitiva! Ahí acabaría con la vida de Itachi y vengaría a su clan.

Lo había valido todo. Dejar la aldea, destruir los lazos que había creado con su nueva familia. Hundirse en el odio. Vivir con una reputación de desgraciado y miserable.

Todo lo sacrificado había valido la pena, pues ahora cumpliría su objetivo.

Más sin embargo, todo ello conllevaba a que Sasuke ya no pertenecía al clan cuyo Kekkei Genkai es la Voluntad de Fuego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero les haya gustado! <strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
